


Historia de Buck y Eddie

by PedroA



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PedroA/pseuds/PedroA
Summary: Una pequeña idea de lo que podría ser su historia de amor antes de que Fox meta el gancho descanonizador
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)





	1. confianza y enfermedad

Han pasado 4 meses desde el accidente de tren y el inicio de la epidemia que afectó al mundo todos se están acoplando a su nueva realidad, Athena sigue en su proceso de duelo con grandes avances y se prepara a testificar contra su agresor tiene una fe y esperanza renovada y cuenta con el apoyo de Bobby y su familia, la pandemia le permitió tomarse un merecido descanso y poner en orden sus ideas y planes. Hen está cargada de mucha presión ya que logró entrar a la escuela de medicina con beca de excelencia, y ahora tiene que tener un balance con sus estudios, su vida personal y el trabajo en la estación 118 ya que para apoyarla acordaron otorgarle un horario especial para que pueda atender todas sus actividades y conservar la fuente de ingreso, Chimmey y Maddie se están adaptando a su realidad con su realidad con la noticia de la llegada de su bebé están haciendo remodelaciones en su casa ya que decidieron mudarse juntos y reciben el apoyo de todos los miembros de la estación ellos están redoblando los esfuerzos para no contagiarse dado el estado de Maddie , Eddie sigue concentrado en el bienestar de Christopher y está más que nada involucrado en su educación y formación a su vez que intenta balancear un poco su vida personal pero no es su principal objetivo en este momento, Buck por su parte ha logrado por fin superar completamente su etapa con Abby, logra recordad lo bueno que aprendió en la relación y puede tener el recuerdo de Abby sin que este le cause dolor o preocupación, pero aún sigue manejando con dificultad su sentimiento de sentirse abandonado y tiene ciertos conflictos con ese aspecto de su vida. El junto con Eddie y Cap son los tres elementos que han estado trabajando de una manera regular. Eddie es el primero en retirarse a su casa ya que desea pasar tiempo con Christopher  
Eddie: Bueno chicos fue un día largo pero ya termino, nos vemos mañana (tose un poco)  
Buck: ¿estás bien?   
Eddie: Sí claro no he dormido bien en las últimas noches además ayer Christopher me pidió un helado yo no tenía ganas pero tú sabes ha estado encerrado por más de 4 meses y era solo un gusto por lo que fui y le lleve helado para después de la cena   
Buck toca gentilmente la cara de Eddie tratando de sentir su temperatura, su mano es cálida y gentil Eddie cierra los ojos, en eso Buck retrocede y dice es un poco templado pero creo que es normal, no quieres un examen o…  
Eddie: Buck en serio no es nada déjalo así además muero de ganas de ver a mi hijo, nos vemos mañana Buck, hasta mañana Cap  
Cap: Hasta mañana   
Buck también se despide y se dirige a ver a Maddie ha estado más que nunca al pendiente de ella, además de que hace apenas un par de semanas se permitían las visitas con parientes y Buck no perdía oportunidad de estar al tanto de Maddie y de su sobrino. Al momento de su llegada Chimmey y Maddie están preparando la cena e invitan a Buck a reunirse   
Maddie: Que tal el día de hoy  
Buck: tranquilo con la gente la mayoría en su casa no hay accidentes afortunadamente, lo que si es que mucha gente ya está desesperada por salir   
Maddie: te ves un poco preocupado  
Buck: si es por Eddie, sabes no se sentía bien tenía un poco de temperatura, pero no me dejo revisarlo  
Maddie: No te apures quizás estas exagerando   
Buck: no lo sé hermana lo vi mal, le mandare un mensaje para ver cómo sigue  
Maddie: ¿te preocupas mucho por el verdad?  
Buck: no lo normal, también por Christopher que tiene mucho por delante  
Maddie: claro mira manda el mensaje pero después ven a cenar e intenta relajarte un poco  
Buck: Hecho  
La cena continua sin contratiempos Buck se relaja un poco, y Maddie cuenta de su reciente visita al Médico diciendo que esperarían hasta el nacimiento para saber el sexo del Bebe lo importante es que viene sano y fuerte, además de estar siguiendo las recomendaciones adecuadas en el embarazo.  
Buck regreso a su departamento pero su pensamiento estaba con Eddie y esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño al día siguiente recibe una llamada de Eddie que le explica que pasó mal la noche y no podrá trabajar  
Buck: Eddie estas bien  
Eddie: no hermano, me siento fatal me duele todo el cuerpo y tengo mucha fiebre, no he querido que Christopher me vea para no contagiarlo oh Dios espero que no sea demasiado tarde no me perdonaría contagiar a mi hijo él no puede…  
Buck: No te apures voy enseguida, le aviso a Cap que me retrasaré un poco y te llevaré medicinas y la prueba del virus estoy contigo lo antes posible  
Eddie: Buck primero ve por Christopher él es la prioridad número 1  
Buck: cuenta con eso  
Buck se apresuró a la casa de Eddie no sin antes pasar por suministros médicos y pruebas para el virus, se sentía culpable pues sabía que algo pasaba pero no había podido hacer algo más, llego tan rápido como pudo a la casa de Eddie, ni si quiera pudo estacionar bien el coche, tomo los artículos y se apresuró dentro de la casa, no sin antes toparse con un vecino de Eddie, que le comentó que era muy temprano para visitas, Buck por la prisa no puso atención.  
Buck abrió la puerta y encontró a Christopher preocupado.  
Christopher: Buck, Papá no me abre la puerta y se está haciendo tarde para la escuela   
Buck: Lo sé no te preocupes todo va a estar bien  
Lo abraza como si fuera su propio hijo y le dice que todo estará bien, aunque el mismo piensa cosas negativas en ese momento. Llega al cuarto de Eddie y lo llama  
Buck: Eddie amigo estas bien  
Eddie: Buck no la verdad es que no siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren Christopher…  
Buck: el está bien no te apures debemos concentrarnos en ti, toma son pruebas de virus, y dependiendo del resultado actuamos, vale no caigas en pánico, haz el estudio necesita una hora y luego vemos los resultados. Mientras tanto llevaré a Christopher a la escuela   
Eddie: Muchas gracias te debo una  
Buck: no te preocupes para eso estamos nunca te dejaría   
Buck le prepara un rápido desayuno a Christopher y se prepara para llevarlo a la escuela, en el camino trata de tranquilizar al niño y le dice que no es nada grave y su papá solo tiene una gripa, al llegar a la escuela Buck toma a Christopher en sus brazos y corre a la entrada pero ya estaba cerrado, Buck ve al portero de la escuela y habla con el  
Buck: Buen día buen hombre disculpe se nos hizo un poco tarde por  
Portero: lo veo por esta vez omitiré el reglamento cual es el nombre del niño  
Buck: Christopher Díaz  
Portero: adelante pequeño, si estas en lista pasa te están esperando tus compañeros y maestros,   
Christopher: Gracias Buck nos vemos  
Portero: Por cierto señor Díaz si puede quedarse un momento la maestra de inglés y la maestra de química necesitan hablar con usted,   
Buck: ups hay un problema no soy el señor Díaz, soy su amigo él está un poco enfermo   
Portero: Bueno eso si es un problema, le ruego que el señor Díaz se presente mañana   
Buck: lo intentaré y espero que este mejor  
Buck regreso a casa de Eddie y estaba desesperado por saber el resultado, solo quería que Eddie estuviera bien y que todo regresara a la normalidad, al llegar corrió rápidamente con Eddie que estaba sentado en su cama  
Eddie: Buenas noticias no tengo el virus  
Buck se regocijo de alegría  
Buck: son excelentes noticias   
Eddie: déjalo en buenas no es el virus covid pero si tengo influenza, tendré que estar igual en aislamiento aunque no tan severo, Dios ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Justo en estos momentos y más que mi hijo necesita más apoyo   
Buck: Eddie no te apures yo… yo pensaba quedarme con ustedes un tiempo, digo mientras te mejoras si no te molesta  
Eddie: Molestarme al contrario estoy infinitamente agradecido, pero no puedo pedirte eso no tienes que cargar con nosotros  
Buck: tu jamás serás una carga jamás eres, ustedes son muy importantes en mi vida y no quiero que nada les pase,   
Eddie: Buck yo… Gracias.  
La escena se pone un poco sentimental y Buck corta el momento   
Buck: Viejo me voy al trabajo Cap debe estar desesperado   
Eddie: Si me imagino dile que me disculpe  
Buck de que te va a disculpar estas enfermo, necesitas descansar, en la tarde yo traigo la cena   
Eddie: eres increíble  
Buck lo sé, a por cierto en la escuela están solicitando al señor Díaz para hablar de temas de Christopher, creo que era la maestra de química y la de inglés pero no pude entrevistarme con ellas.  
Eddie: ¿Alguien te negó el acceso?  
Buck: No yo no pregunté quería revisarlo contigo quizás tu tía pueda ir o Carla ella sería excelente   
Eddie: Buck Carla no está en la ciudad además recuerdas que una vez te dije que no había persona en quien confiara a mi hijo más que en ti verdad,   
Buck: claro lo recuerdo yo…  
Eddie: pues es verdad, en la escuela me tome el atrevimiento de ponerte como su tutor, puedes pedir informes de Christopher, preguntar por él y recogerlo siempre que quieras   
Buck: Eddie…  
Eddie: Así es que puedes ir con toda confianza, y estoy seguro que sabrás que es lo conveniente para el niño  
Buck: yo, tengo que dejarte Cap se ha de estar volviendo loco ¿no te importa?  
Eddie: no tengo 5 años anda ve a trabajar   
Buck: Paso por Christopher en la tarde


	2. Emociones encontradas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck se queda en casa de Eddie e intenta ayudar

Buck salió rumbo al trabajo donde lo espero un día algo agitado con un incendio en un departamento y un rescate de una persona que se había intentado suicidar, pero para Buck el tiempo parecía eterno, él ya quería estar en casa con Christopher y con Eddie termino su turno y se apresuró a marcharse, sin embargo se acordó de Maddie, a la que no le había hablado en todo el día y decidió ponerse en contacto con ella  
Buck: Maddie, ¿cómo estás?  
Maddie: Hermanito muy bien y tu  
Buck: algo preocupado te cuento que Eddie está enfermo y estoy en su casa cuidándolo a él ya Chris…  
Maddie: estas en casa de Eddie?   
Buck: si me quedaré con él unos días para ayudarlo a recuperarse y con Chris, tu sabes solo quería ver como estabas  
Maddie: yo estoy bien ya no tengo mareos pero si muchos antojos por cierto Buck ¿no crees que sacrificas mucho por ellos? No es que este mal pero siento que…  
Buck: Maddie ellos son como mi familia Eddie, yo… sabes lo que hizo, me puso como el tutor de su hijo, sabes lo que significa, la gran confianza que me tiene, pudo poner a sus hermanas o a su tía pero me eligió a mí y tengo que corresponder  
Maddie: es muy lindo y sé que lo harás bien hermanito te quiero mucho y cuídate  
Buck: muchas gracias yo también te quiero  
Buck se dirige al colegio para recoger a Christopher y pasan por pizza para cenar, y por un pastel aprovechando que Eddie no podía decir que no Buck consentía a Chris   
Buck: vamos a comprarlo tu papá no lo podrá devolver,  
Christopher solo reía a carcajadas, Buck lo observaba y confirmaba que ese pequeño le había robado el corazón  
Van de camino a casa de Eddie y Buck recibe una llamada de Hen  
Hen: Buck me enteré que Eddie está enfermo ¿sabes que tiene?  
Buck: Hola Hen si es solo una influenza, es algo fuerte pero nada de peligro, estoy en casa de Eddie para atenderlos mientras se recupera  
Hen: oh Dios quisiera ayudarlos pero entre la escuela el trabajo y los niños yo…  
Buck: Hen linda no te preocupes Eddie y yo lo entendemos perfectamente gracias por estar al pendiente te queremos Hen  
Hen: Cuídate mucho y también a mis muchachos   
Buck cuelga y llegan a casa de Eddie, el vecino sale y se le queda viendo raro a Buck y solo mueve la cabeza en forma negativa, Buck no le da importancia.  
Buck: Eddie llegamos cómo te sientes  
Eddie: un poco mejor  
Buck: Voy a darle de cenar a Chris y luego subo a verte  
Eddie: no te apures estoy bien que trajiste de comer  
Buck: Pizza y pastel, y no puedes decir nada  
Eddie: no iba a hacerlo  
Buck ayuda a Christopher a cenar y le hace compañía, escucha como le fue en la escuela y lo que hizo con sus compañeros, dice que está muy a gusto con sus profesores y que tiene muchas ganas de ir a la escuela, Buck lo anima para que continúe, después ven un rato la televisión y después lo lleva a su cuarto para que se ponga su pijama y le lee una historia para dormir, como Christopher había realizado la tarea en la escuela estaba muy cansado y rápidamente quedo dormido sin terminar de escuchar la historia de Buck, este le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación ahora se dirigía con Eddie. Entro a su cuarto y lo vio mejor que en la mañana Buck se emocionó al verlo mejor y Eddie se alegró de ver a alguien después de estar todo el día encerrado  
Buck: no cene con Chris para cenar y platicar contigo  
Eddie: muchas gracias viejo es lo que necesitaba, soy tan afortunado de tenerte  
Buck: me alegra que ya estés mejor, te ves mucho mejor  
Eddie: si sabes sobre todo era que tenía miedo de contagiar a Chris  
Buck: lo sé pero no pienses en eso ahora mejor que te parece cenar una pizza deliciosa  
Eddie: no puede ser mejor  
Los dos cenaron y platicaron un buen rato de diversos temas como el trabajo Maddie, los saludos que había mandado Hen en fin hasta que salió el tema de la escuela de Chris y que mañana Buck tenía que entrevistarse con la maestra de química y la de inglés   
Eddie: claro la maestra de inglés se llama Ana Flores ella es ejem esto muy guapa, en serio la de química no la recuerdo  
Buck: parece que te impresiono la maestra  
Eddie: no, claro que no, bueno solo un poco no lo sé, de hecho ni siquiera pienso en eso, solo quiero recuperarme para estar con mi hijo, él es lo más importante  
Terminaron de cenar y Buck le dijo a Eddie, me retiro, dormiré en el cuarto de invitados, estaré al pendiente, tu mejor descansa mañana llevo a Chris a la escuela y tengo esa reunión   
Eddie: muchas gracias y descansa  
Buck: igual y ya mejora


End file.
